magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dianne A.Alphontine
Dianne is one of the most recent mages to arrive in Fyr'stcercle. She is known to be a perfectionist in her appearance and of others. Appearance Typical Appearance Dianne has short light brown hair which reaches up to about her shoulders which is always maintained to perfection. She usually has a green hairband secured in her hair. Two bunches of hair on either side of her face are curled tightly, if straighten it would reveal that they slightly below chest length. Her eyes are of a similar brown to her hair. Her clothes are mostly very feminine for example, skirts and dresses with lacy edges. She doesn't really dress with the thought of vigorious exercise involved. She would mostly describe her clothes as stylish and cute but still comfortable. Mage Form Appearance In mage form, Dianne deer ears and deer legs which, with power enhancing white lace tights, she attacks with. Her outfit is that of a typical lolita style dress. It consists of a short pink over coat with lace edges which cover a dress. The dress' corset is binded by white ribbon and the skirt flares out with two white ribbons holding the front pact to reveal a 3 layered skirt. The first layer is white, the second is blue and the thrid layer is white again. Her hair remains the same in this form but instead of a green headband, it has been replaces with a pink one with white lace and two ribbons at the side. One white and one blue. Personality At first, Dianne appears to be a reserved, kind lady-like girl with perfect manners(...or that’s how she likes to present herself as). But under that fragile facade, she’s very determined. Once she sees something that she wants, she will do almost anything to take it for herself. She has a strong drive, an abundance of energy and is quite ambitious but is usually caught in the moment; leaping in before thinking it through. Independence is a key factor in her personality. With strong self-reliance and self-assuredness, she doesn’t like to burden or rely on anyone. Instead she prefers to compete with others to prove herself. She absolutely hates to lose as the thought of failure makes her go into hyper-drive. Although Dianne is generally sociable, cheerful and polite, she has a tendency to be quick-tempered, opinionated, and critical. She has absolutely no problem telling people how she feels. She won’t apologize either as she means every bit of it.Some people call that arrogant and selfish but those words are meaningless to her. She calls it honesty. Though harsh, she's prepared to do anything for people she cares about. Background ??? Abilities Normal Ability: Двухместный удар *'Description:' Jumps up to deliver a strong double kick to the target. *'Side Effect:' none Special Ability: Супер Вихрь магии: *'Description:' Kicks the target multiple times by spinning her body on her hands. The power of the kicks are increased by 20%. *'Side Effect:' none Character Art Designs something.png|Original Character Design somethingelse.png|MOAR OLD DESIGNSSS somethingelse3.png|yeah idek I ran out of things to write something else4.png|making a gallery yeppp Misc Info/Trivia/idek anymore *something...